


all the way down

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: She's perfectly aware she's acting like a child, but all the awareness does, is making her feel even more pissed off.





	all the way down

She's perfectly aware she's acting like a child, but all the awareness does, is making her feel even more pissed off.

  
She is tired, even if not physically, then mentally, the day going on for far too long already. There is too much happening and, literally, no time to work through it. She doesn't know how to feel about Fyr's and Gal's deaths, about the massacre on the market (the smell seems to be stuck in her head and she's just grateful nobody had a chance to sit down and eat anything, because they would notice she can't even look at food right now), loss of the shards, the constant stress of Gin's presence so close, the need to show off to her (and maybe Cosimo as well, it has been a while since she was surrounded by wizards, and even longer since she was perfectly aware she's the one years behind the rest). The port warming up her fingers and weighing down her stomach.   


By the time Dross gets there she only half remembers why she's still angry. It was never about kicking the old man, (even if he deserves it for abandoning Fyr and Cosimo, for burning a world to the ground, for being an old man, that believes Cyn is Ivia), but Flick can feel her hackles rise the moment Cyn forces her decision on her, holds her down, makes her feel almost powerless with most of her spells burned off (and the rest useless, Merl shrugging them off like they were nothing).   


In the end, she feels very little satisfaction when she manages to burn away the darkness with wine, and not magic, and tries to ignore the thought that maybe this is how Nil felt when the only answer he could find was on the bottom of the bottle.


End file.
